


A Small Murmuration

by blowingwinds



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingwinds/pseuds/blowingwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only when Trish mutters something about <i>thosefuckingcramps</i> under her breath, it hits Karen.<br/>She hasn’t had her period. <i>Yet</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Murmuration

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic inspired by [red-lipstick-amanda](http://red-lipstick-amanda.tumblr.com/)'s ask at [fuckyeahkaredevil](http://fuckyeahkaredevil.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Basically, I'm totally out of my depth here, and just needed an excuse to name drop. So this mess happened. Be gentle! :)  
> Title's from Snow Ghosts' album of the same title.

It’s only when Trish mutters something about _thosefuckingcramps_ under her breath, it hits Karen.

She hasn’t had her period. _Yet_.

It’s fine, though. Really. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before. Their lives are a mess - the hours she’s pulling over at the Bulletin, not to mention her “side projects”, are obviously not doing any favours for her health.

Besides, she and Matt are using protection, _thankyouverymuch_. Usually. Most of the time, anyway.

So Karen doesn’t freak out.

And she definitely doesn’t spend ten minutes hiding in the office bathroom, with her finger hovering over Claire’s number.

* * *

Matt doesn’t press further, just cocks his head to the side like he usually does if he’s caught between surprised and amused, when she turns down wine during dinner.

Just in case.

It’s not like it means anything.

“Headache,” she offers in a way of explanation but his amused expression tells her he’s not buying.

She did entertain the notion of telling him about the suspicion. It’s not like she _knows_ anything for sure, though. It’s just been a few days. And even if… It’s still too early. Things could happen. Things happen all the time.

Karen _can_ feel throbbing at her temples, so she’s not lying, per se.

* * *

She does a brilliant job at pretending to forget all about it for almost a week.

That is, until she runs into Claire for impromptu lunch. In her defence, it’s not like she could “ask for a friend” when their circle of friends is basically composed of the same people.

“Does Matt know?”

Karen shakes her head.

If he thinks something’s up - she’s almost certain he does - he’s good at hiding it.

* * *

She’s already dozed off when Matt’s side of the bed dips as he jumps upright, brows furrowed. Her drowsy mind struggles to connect the dots as she watches panic and confusion melt away from his expression.

But as a shy smile tugs at the corners of his lips, she _knows_.

“So fast,” he whispers, fingers ghosting over her belly.


End file.
